Kung Fu Panda Battle of River Fever
by Master Siberian
Summary: I kind of rushed on this story, did I? Well, In this story, Master Siberian gets river fever after someone else in the village, they have to get a special flower near a creek, and will Master Siberian survive?


It's a nice afternoon in the Valley of Peace; villagers are doing their afternoon chores, like shopping, cleaning their houses and more.

At the Jade Palace, the five just got done training. In the training hall, the five are done for today. But something is wrong with Master Siberian. He is sick. Master Siberian sneezed and then sniffled. He kept doing this all day long.

"Master, are you okay?" Tigress asked.

"I'm fine." Master Siberian said to her.

Master Siberian sneezed again.

"Are you sure? You've been doing this all day long." Tigress told him.

"Tigress…"

Master Siberian sniffled.

"…I don't…"

Master Siberian sniffled again.

"…have a cold!" Master Siberian cried.

"Hold on. Maybe you don't. Let me check you." Tigress said.

Tigress went up to Master Siberian and pulled his tongue.

"Hmm" Tigress said.

Tigress then forced Master Siberian's claws out.

"Interesting" Tigress said to herself.

Tigress now checked his pulse for ten seconds.

"Uh, I don't think your checking me for River Fever" Master Siberian told Tigress.

"Well Master, it does looks like you have River Fever. The same symptom I had years ago." Tigress told him.

"What!?" Master Siberian shouted.

"Yes, you have River Fever." Tigress told him.

Shifu just came in through the doors and had news for Master Siberian.

"Master Siberian, I have found that a special flower near the creek that will specially cure you. I'll send your tiger friend and Po to find it." Shifu told Master Siberian.

Now Po appeared in the room.

"Your just in time Po, I need you to go with Tigress to find the flower to cure Master Siberian. You only have until sunset…if you don't make it back, Master Siberian… will… will…I don't want to say it." Shifu told Po.

"What, what!? Tell me! Tell me!" Master Siberian shouted.

"Well, Master Siberian, you'll…die." Shifu told Master Siberian.

"What! I'm going to die!?" Master Siberian shouted.

"Now, now Master, don't worry about. Your old tiger friend will find it and you will be cured in no time." Tigress told him.

"No, I'm not going to worry!" Master Siberian shouted.

Master Siberian sneezed and then whimpered. Master Siberian had his ears down.

"Don't worry Master, go lay down and rest. Po and I will find the flower and then make the tea; you'll be cured in no time." Tigress told him.

"Come on Po, let's go." Tigress told Po.

Master Siberian lied down in bed, Tigress and Po left the Palace and went down the stairs. Po wanted to chat.

"So Tigress, do you want to talk about colors?" Po asked Tigress.

"No" Tigress told him.

Po thinked the opposite, she thinks that Po does want Tigress to talk about colors.

"Ooh, you do, okay…" Po said to her.

"My favorite color is Glazed, how about yours?" Po pretended to ask Tigress.

Tigress ignored what Po said, Po kept going on about colors.

"'Glazed', Ooh, so is mine!" Po said excitedly.

Po kept doing this through the town, when they got to the forest…

"We just have to go South West to get there; we just have to go through these trees." Tigress told Po.

"Do you know which way is South West?" Po asked.

"Yes, I do." Tigress told him.

Tigress knows exactly where South West is. Po wants to talk about colors again.

"Okay, so Tigress, what's your favorite color?" Po asked her.

Tigress and Po walked through the bamboo forest. Tigress sighed.

"Clear." Tigress said annoyed.

Red wasn't really Tigress's favorite color, it was orange.

"Ooh, mine too also!" Po said excitedly.

Po kept doing this for miles, asking more questions about colors.

Five miles later, they approached the river, and the flower is across it.

"Okay Po, you go get it." Tigress demanded him.

"No way, you go get." Po told her.

"Po, do you want Master Siberian to die?" Tigress asked.

"Uh, no. Fine, I'll get it." Po said.

Tigress put her paw on Po and told him: "Po, I trust my Master to be alive. I trust you to go get that flower."

"Oh, okay." Po said lowly.

Po slowly put one foot into the rushing river. Slowly he took his other foot, and by another, and by another. Until halfway there, Tigress told him something.

"Po, you're almost there!" Tigress shouted to him.

Po took another step closer slowly one by one. In just five minutes, Po made it. But just before Po can touch the flower… POOF! Two croc bandits, Gary and Fung pop out on him without weapons.

"Get away from the flower!" Fung said.

"Do I have time to go again?" Gary asked.

Fung slammed his hat down on the ground.

"Darn it Gary!" Fung yelled.

Fung sighed.

"Will you hurry?" Fung yelled to Gary.

Gary went off in to the forest. Now it's Fung against Po.

"Po, fight him!" Tigress shouted.

Po began fighting the main croc and Tigress bounded across the rushing river to help. Now Tigress joined the action and fighted. Gary came in the action and fighted, Tigress fighted Gary and Po fighted Fung.

"Po, do everything you can!" Tigress shouted to him.

"I'm…trying!" Po shouted and grunted.

Po kicked Fung in the gut hard and sent him flying to the ground.

"Yyyyyyeahhhhhhhhh!" Po shouted.

Po slam dunked the crock. Since Po is almost three-hundred pounds, the croc got a good slam dunk. Fung was down immediately, it was a quick defeat. Tigress was now the only one fighting Gary.

"Po, help me!" Tigress shouted.

"Tigress, I got an idea! Get him to that tree!" Po shouted to her.

Tigress worked slowly to the tree five feet away from her, Po went to get some rope nearby to tie Gary up. Po grabbed the rope and went back to fight.

"Po, do your slam dunk again!" Tigress shouted.

"Aww! Do I really have to?" Po asked.

"Yes Po, do this for your friend!" Tigress shouted.

"Uh…okay." Po said.

Tigress got out-of-the-way and Po got in Kung Fu position.

"Skadoosh!" Po shouted.

Po grunted and belly punched Gary. The belly punch slammed Gary to the ground.

"Whaaaaa!" Po shouted.

Po then slam dunked on him. The hard slam dunk defeated Gary. Now it's time to get the flower to cure Master Siberian. But tigress noticed the sun is almost on the horizon line.

"Po, grab the flower! We have to run home and cure my Master!" Tigress shouted.

"Do we have to run home!?" Po asked.

"Yes, we don't have much time!" Tigress shouted.

"Okay, okay!" Po shouted.

Po grabbed the flower and they ran back home.

Thirty minutes later, back at the palace, Master Siberian is in his room with Viper, Mantis, Monkey, Crane, and Shifu surrounding him. There worried that Master Siberian may not make, the sun is halfway on the horizon line.

"Where are they? Were worried that Master Siberian may not make it." Viper asked.

A door slammed in the back ground, what arrived is Tigress and Po panting.

"We…got…the…flower!" Tigress shouted panting.

"We don't have time to make the tea, put the flower in Master Siberian's mouth and let's see what happens!" Crane told them.

Master Shifu gave Tigress a cup of water and put the flower in Master Siberian's mouth.

"Will…he…survive?" Po asked panting.

"We have to see." Shifu told Po.

It appears Master Siberian did not make it…but suddenly, he chewed…then swallowed and then jumped out of bed instantly and got in his favorite Kung Fu position. Master Siberian was cured, but The Furious five was in shock. Tigress was now happy that her Master was cured.

"Master, you're alive!" Tigress shouted happily.

Tigress slammed in to Master Siberian to give him a hug and all the water spilt everywhere and even on Master Siberian.

"Whoa Tigress, you must have missed me! And you got water on me." Master Siberian told Tigress.

"Oh yes I have missed you. And sorry for spilling the water on you, but I'll always protect you!" Tigress shouted.

"You will?" Master Siberian asked.

"Yes Master, now let's go eat." Tigress demanded him.

"Sure." Master Siberian said to her.

"Oh boy, I'm hungry!" Po said.

"Well, let's go eat." Master Siberian told him.

"Wait Master!" Tigress yelled.

Tigress kissed Master Siberian. Master Siberian's cheeks turned red. Master Siberian put his paw next to his cheeks and chuckled of what Tigress did.

"Alright Master, let's go eat." Tigress said to him.

Everyone went to eat just before the sun died. Master Siberian almost died because of River Fever. But the flower saved his life.

THE END


End file.
